Rise of the Black Blossom
by Cheshire-the-Assasin
Summary: This is my first ever fic, so please read. She left Konoha two years ago to prove that she was not the weak person her team-mates made her out to be. She returned just in time for the chunin exams. Just in time to show her ex-team mates how much can change in two short years. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi! It's Cheshire-the-Assassin here! This is my first ever story so I know its not going to be very good but, I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Disclaimer: **I am a girl, therefore I do not own anything related to Naruto. I wish I did though.

Everything was still in the forest surrounding the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It was still an hour or two before dawn so everyone was still in their beds, asleep. Everyone but the two figures jumping from tree to tree at a breakneck pace in the direction of the large walls that surrounded Konoha. Both figures were hidden in the shadows so it was fairly hard to tell who or what they were. The first figure was no doubt human, most likely a young female judging from its height. She was wearing long-sleeved, black hooded cloak that covered her hair and most of her face, showing only a pair of plump, pink lips and a cute, button nose. The other figure was defiantly not human. It was small, only reaching the first ones mid-shin, and ran on its four legs making it look like an animal, most likely a dog or something of the likes.

After reaching the edge of the forest both figures stopped abruptly. The girl sat down with her back on the trunk of the large tree and her legs resting on the branch as the small dog-like creature showed itself to be a male wolf cub, only about half a year old, with all white fur but the tips of his ears, paws and tail faded to a crimson red. Its eyes a bright amber.

"Come here, Okami," the girl said as she patted her lap signaling for the wolf to go and lay on her lap, while she pulled down the hood to reveal waist-length, cotton candy pink hair adorned with black streaks, tips and bangs and a pair of shining emerald green eyes with a purple ring around the iris.

"Hai, Sakura-Hime," the wolf, Okami, said as he climbed onto Sakura's lap.

"Shhhhh. Go to sleep, we'll enter the village in two or three hours. For now get some rest." Sakura said as she looked over the walls separating her and Konoha. The place she grew up in, the place that was her home for ten years, the place she left two years ago because of her so called teammates.

Those were her final thoughts before she, too, drifted into slumber.

_**That's it! Thanks to you all who took the time to read it. I hope you all liked it and if you could please review I would be very thankful. If you could supply constructive criticism it would be nice and I actually don't mind flames I'm just happy that you read my story.**_

_**BYE! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**HIII! Sorry for the super long wait! I want to thank the people that reviewed and favorited this story, it meant a lot to me. So thank you to all and I hope you enjoy the second chapter of Rise of the Black Blossom.**

**Disclaimer: As I said last chapter, I do NOT own Naruto.**

_It was midnight and everything was eerily quiet in the estate. The only noises were the light footsteps of the little girl that was walking through the dimly lit corridors. The young girl__'s fingertips were covered by the deep crimson substance that now dripped from the formerly snow white walls. Her cotton candy pink hair tussled and her emerald eyes slightly unfocused from having just woken up._

"_AHHHHHHHHH!" a scream of bloody murder suddenly rang in the air, piercing through the seemingly unbreakable silence that had come before it._

_The girl's head snapped in the direction of the scream. "Okaa-Sama?" the little girl whispered eyes wide and now fully awake._

_She turned and started walking in the direction that her mother's voice had come from, paying no heed to the warning bells in her head or the voice telling her to stop, to turn around, and to run; to get as far away as possible from where she was currently heading to. _

_In a short time, she arrived in a room bare of any furniture. The previously white walls were covered in red and the hardwood flooring had small pools of the same sticky crimson substance that was splattered on the walls. In the middle of the room there were two bodies laying lifelessly on the ground surrounded in a puddle of their own blood._

"_Okaa-Sama? Otou-Sama? Is that you?" the little girl said, stepping towards the two bodies._

"_G-G-GET A-AWAY FROM ME!" Another scream, this one a higher pitch than the first one._

"_Onee-Sama?" the girls said as she walked around the bodies of her dead parents and towards the staircase at the other side of the room. When she reached the second floor she walked down the hall and came to a stop at the entrance of yet another room. This one though had a small lamp in the corner and a window on the wall opposite of the doorway. _

_Two people were inside the room not counting the pink haired girl. One of the figures was a black haired girl in her teens. She was on the floor facing away from the door and was slowly crawling towards it._

"_S-Stop. D-Don't c-come any closer." the black haired teen said as she scooted towards the door. When the teen reached the doorway she bumped into the pink haired little girl's body and immediately turned around, frightened. When she saw who she had bumped into she let out a sigh of relief._

_The black haired teen put her hands on the girl's shoulders and said "Sakura-Hime Sama, you must get out of here. You are in danger."_

"_Onee-Sama? What's wrong? Why are you shaking so much?" the little girl, Sakura, asked her black haired older sister._

"_That doesn't matter right now. What does matter is getting you out of here before its . . . too . . . . late." as soon as those last words left Sakura's sister's mouth her eyes became dull. Blood splattered onto Sakura's young and childish face and into her mouth. A metallic taste filled up her mouth as she watched her sister's head be severed from her body and drop onto the ground as her body followed soon after. Sakura's eyes followed her sister's body and what she saw was not a pretty sight: Her sister's beheaded body laying in a pool of her own blood._

_A low, dark chuckle sounded from in front of Sakura and she slowly lifted her eyes to see who or what had made that noise. A tall figure loomed in front of her. Because of their height it was fairly obvious it was a man. How old he was could not be estimated as his entire face was covered by a black hood. The katana he gripped in his hand was drenched in blood. Drenched in the blood of Sakura's relatives._

"_So you're the famous princess of the Amaya clan? Interesting, I thought you'd be a bit older." the man said in a cold and emotionless voice._

"_What are you going to do with me?" Sakura asked._

"_My mission was to kill the entire Amaya clan but you've caught my interests." he stated as he walked closer to her and kneeled down to her height and lifted his unoccupied hand to caress Sakura's cheek. "I'll let you live. I'm sure you'll grow up to be a very strong girl. I'll find you when you've grown up and I will make you mine. It would do you well to remember that." _

_These were the last words Sakura heard until her eyes suddenly got heavier. The last thing she remembered seeing before her eyes closed completely were two grey and purple ringed eyes that stared into her soul._

"AHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed as she awoke, sweating and out breath, from her terrible dream.

"Sakura-Hime? Are you alright? Is something wrong? What happened?" Okami asked his gasping mistress in a worried voice.

"I'm fine Okami. It was just a dream. Yeah, just a dream." Sakura said as she tilted her head up and placed her hand over her eyes.

"It was that dream again mistress? That's the second time this month. We have to do something." Okami said once more.

"I told you it was nothing. So just let it go. Come on we have to see the Hokage anyways." Sakura said as she jumped down from the tree she was in and headed towards the now open gates of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

**FINISHED THE SECOND CHAPTER! Hope all of you liked it. Please review, it would be much appreciated. Thanks for reading!**

**~Cheshire the Assassin**


End file.
